


Super angsty ficlet that nobody asked for

by karmarocks



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Sick Keith (Voltron), Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-02-28 01:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmarocks/pseuds/karmarocks
Summary: I found this chilling in my wips while looking for the next chapter of Date Night and figured I'd post it. I may or may not continue it... Let me know if y'all like it because that might motivate me to get back on it XD





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I found this chilling in my wips while looking for the next chapter of Date Night and figured I'd post it. I may or may not continue it... Let me know if y'all like it because that might motivate me to get back on it XD

Keith shivered in the thin suit that the blade had given him, it wasn’t really designed for withstanding harsh environments like the frosty mountain that his team—wait… his _former_ teammates had chosen for a hiking trip. Once again, he found himself wishing that he still had a place on the team where he was no longer welcome—but he pushed the selfish thoughts back down into the abyss—everyone was where they needed to be, himself included. It was for the best that he’d stepped down…

Keith continued to lag further and further behind the others, halfway wishing someone would notice him. He’d come down with a cold after his most recent mission with the blade, and that’s the only reason Kolivan let him take a break from training to go on this stupid trip in the first place. Sure, if someone did notice that he wasn’t feeling his best, he’d deny it vehemently, but it would still be nice to feel like someone cared…

“ _Keith!_ Stop lollygagging and keep up!” Shiro’s harsh voice yanked Keith out of his reverie, and he was shocked when tears sprung to his eyes at the fact that his former best friend was angry with him. _Great. I see the fever must have set in. Why did they even invite me to this? No one even wants to talk to me._

His shivering increased as the group climbed higher, Keith’s fever climbing right along with them. Shiro stopped yelling at him for not keeping up, but that somehow made him feel worse. No one cared about him, just like it’d been his whole life, only this time Shiro wouldn’t appear and save him. Shiro didn’t care about him anymore either.

His swirling thoughts continued to gnaw on him, and he decided he should speak up about how awful he felt, but then he noticed the team turning a corner, and saw the grins on everyone’s faces as they chatted happily.

That was the breaking point. He turned around and began to trudge back down the mountain.

_I’ll go tell Red and Black goodbye and get out of their lives… They obviously don’t want me here._

He suddenly felt a wave of dizziness overtake him, and he stumbled a bit. Maybe he’d just rest for a little bit before continuing down the mountain. A shivering fit of wet sneezes burst from him and he sunk to the ground, not bothering to find a rock or anything to sit on.

Before he knew it, his shivering was decreasing, and his eyes felt very heavy. His limbs were beginning to turn numb and tingly, but he couldn’t bring himself to care very much. The others obviously didn’t care for him, so why should he? He felt his will to go on shrinking into wisps and being blown away with the brisk wind that was causing his current affliction. He was so cold, but nothing he did was going to fix it, and he resigned himself to his impending icy doom.

His eyes slipped shut.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this has taken so long y'all. School has started again for me and I'm studying abroad so it's taken a bit of time for me to settle in. I hope you all like!!! (Also I'm gonna work on finishing all of my fics I promise lol. I've told myself I'm not allowed to post anything new until I finish at least half of my fics)

Lance skulked sullenly ahead of the group, everyone was busy. Matt was just chatting Allura up, and Shiro, Pidge, and Hunk were laughing and joking like they’d been friends for years! Pidge and Hunk were _his_ friends!

He continued brooding, hoping beyond hope that someone, _anyone_ would notice that he was upset. Hell, he’d even take _Keith_ at this point. Anyone to maybe comfort him? Sure, Keith had pulled a dick move when he left Voltron for the Blade, but Lance still thought of himself as his right-hand man.

He kicked a rock off the edge of the cliff, satisfied when he heard it bouncing down. He kicked another, and another, closing his eyes and relishing the clicking sound of the rocks falling into oblivion. He made to kick another when he heard a different, less rock-like sound. Was that…whimpering?

Rocks and self-pity forgotten he plowed onward, following the strange sounds. At first he thought it might be an injured animal, until he heard coughing. Deep, wet barking sounds that sounded painful on the chest and throat. He nearly sped past Keith, only stopping because he tripped on Keith’s outstretched leg.

When Lance picked himself up and turned to examine what had tripped him he gasped, Keith looked terrible. His lips were nearly blue and his eyes were glazed and distant. He didn’t seem to register Lance’s presence until a few moments after Lance’s startled exclamation,

“Keith? What the hell, man?”

Lance stooped to examine his friend, taking in the ashen face and watching in horror as Keith was wrenched forward with those awful, rattling coughs, raising his arm sluggishly to cover them more than a few seconds too late. Lance had enough experience with sick children to know that those coughs sounded like they were well on their way to becoming pneumonia. He reached out to touch the bluing skin on Keith’s face, not surprised to find it cold to the touch.

He had to get Keith back to the castle and fast. Tears began to stream down his face when he heard the small, congested “no” from Keith as Lance attempted to pick him up.

“What’s wrong, Keith? Did I hurt you?”

“Just leave me,” Keith slurred, “It’s not like I deserve to be saved anyway…I don’t matter anymore,”

“D-don’t talk like that,” Lance choked back a sob, beginning the slow, staggering journey back to the castle. The others were nowhere in sight, who knew where they’d gone off to.

Keith made no noise as Lance hauled him to the castle, despite Lance’s urging him to make some noise, any noise, to indicate he was doing okay. All he heard was the occasional strangled sob and gasping, breathless coughs.

Keith wasn’t doing much better when Lance finally set him down in the infirmary and raced to get Coran. Keith, not knowing what else to do, just sat on the floor listlessly, coughing intermittently and frowning when the pain in his chest increased with each spasm.

When Lance returned with Coran to examine him, he was pleasantly surprised to be lifted into a bed and provided with a thick blanket, he’d begun to shiver again. Lance said that was a good sign, that his body was beginning to generate heat on its own again, but the shivers sent uncomfortable prickles through his exhausted body. He fell into a fitful sleep with Lance by his side, monitoring him.


End file.
